


The Black Cat

by GazettExoticfan12



Series: The Black Cat Nero BangTeez AU [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: ATEEZ Halloween 2020, M/M, The Black Cat Nero MV, Vampire Choi Jongho, Vampire Park Seonghwa, Witch AU, Witch Jeon Jungkook, san is the cat, why is this not a tag yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GazettExoticfan12/pseuds/GazettExoticfan12
Summary: A few days before Halloween and while going home after his classes finished, Jungkook is saved from becoming a newborn vampire's snack by a black cat, Where can this lead him?
Relationships: Park Seonghwa/Jeon Jungkook
Series: The Black Cat Nero BangTeez AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008729
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The Black Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty! New story and new series because we all got blindsided by The Black Nero remake and performance by the Kings of Halloween that we know as ATEEZ. Honestly, at first, I wanted to put it in the BangTeez witch series, but then I thought that it would be confusing to put another series that has a different plot in the Witch series. I wanted Vampire Seonghwa, I won't lie and say I didn't and I think he is my bias, but can you really have one bias in ATEEZ? Well, I can try, though Jongho is a good bias wrecker with his voice too :') 
> 
> Well, on you go!!!

It was getting late as Jungkook rushed home after his last class. It was a couple of days before Halloween and he had to fix up the apartment and decorate it accordingly since he couldn't trust the others not to make a mess while decorating. Some would expect that as a witch, Jungkook would think of Halloween as a mockery, but it was quite the opposite. Halloween was the time of the year that every supernatural creature could be themselves without hiding their true natures from the easily scared mortals. Even Yoongi that avoided being the typical vampire, dressed up in his old victorian clothes with the ruffled white button-down shirt and the long black cape he had preserved in good condition. There was always a party to go to, hosted by one of their friends and at midnight of Halloween everyone felt the charge in the air from the magic of the day. There were always those that kept an eye out for the supernaturals that would hunt humans the most to keep the death rate to a minimum, not that many mortals died nowadays. It was just easier with more people out in the streets to find prey. Jungkook slowed down a little as he felt a prickle at the back of his neck, indicating that someone was watching him. There weren't many people around at this hour, so it was not surprising that he nearly jumped out of his skin in fright when a black cat appeared suddenly from an alley in his path.

-"Holy shit, you nearly gave me a heart attack, kitty," he mumbled, clutching at his chest over his heart. He didn't expect the cat to walk right up to him, but then he caught sight of a red ribbon around its neck which meant it wasn't a stray cat. The cat mewled as it rubbed against his legs. "Are you lost then? Do you need help to find your owner?" Jungkook hummed as he concentrated his magic and the cat mewled again. "Follow you? Well, I hope you don't end up killing me, the hyungs will pitch a fit if I get murdered." He could sense the urgency in the cat's mind, so he nodded and followed behind it in a brisk walk.

It led him to a two-story house that looked a little creepy at first look. Okay, a lot more creepy than a little, but that wasn't the point here. It was decorated with only a couple of big carved pumpkins that were placed at the bottom of the stairs that led to the porch and a few small orange fairy lights that gave off an eerie glow. It looked plain when compared with the surrounding shops and houses that were all decked out in Halloween decorations, but Jungkook found it cute in its simplicity. The cat walked up to the door and mewled quite loudly, Jungkook startling when the door opened on its own in response. Yeah, not creepy for sure! Jungkook chewed on his lower lip unsure before following the cat inside.

-"You're really not a normal cat, are you?" he questioned rhetorically and the cat looked back at him pleased. The witch looked around, finding that the inside of the house wasn't as creepy as the outside. It looked cozy like a home. He jumped again when he heard shuffling coming from his left where there were some stairs. "I-Is someone t-there? I don't mean to intrude, the cat asked me to follow him here." Oh yeah, great, like that didn't sound crazy at all, blame it on the innocent cat and say it talked to you. Jungkook mentally facepalmed, he really had to start using his brain and not just blurt out things like that. The cat mewled unbothered and rubbed against Jungkook's legs to calm him down, so he decided to trust his gut that he wasn't in immediate danger while in this house.

-"San, did you bring another stray home?" came a soft voice and Jungkook looked up to where the voice came, barely stopping his jaw from dropping. The man the voice belonged to was the most beautiful he had seen in his whole life and that was saying a lot when he knew people like Seokjin, Taehyung and Jimin who were the epitome of beauty. The man was only a bit taller than Jungkook with wide shoulders, strong features, dark hair falling over his high cheekbones and Jungkook was embarrassed to admit he spent a moment too long looking at the other's sharp lips. He was dressed in black dress pants and a white button-down shirt, simple but elegant which definitely meant the man had style. It was startling to meet the man's eyes though, a frozen icy blue that only one species could have.

-"H-Hi, sorry to barge in like this," the young witch said in a quiet voice, knowing how sensitive the other's hearing was. "I just followed your cat." He knew he sounded like a broken record, but he had no other excuse really.

-"He must have sensed you were in danger then, Sannie likes protecting innocents," the man said thoughtfully, inclining his head a little to the side. "Usually it is mortals that tend to get spooked by us, but sometimes there are other supernaturals. You smell like magic and the sea." Jungkook relaxed completely then, bending down to pick up San the cat and nuzzle into his fur.

-"Yeah, I'm a witch, a siren witch actually, from Busan," he replied with a bright smile, unknowingly making the vampire and the cat become dazzled. "Moved here when I started at SNU with my hyungs. What about you?"

-"I have been living in Seoul for some time now, sometimes I travel to see what has changed in the world after every few years." The man slowly came to stand before Jungkook and smiled charmingly. "I do hope you are not deterred by my nature too much, I wouldn't want to scare away a cute boy like you."

-"I'm not scared," Jungkook mumbled shyly, his cheeks turning steadily redder at the compliment. "One of my hyungs is a vampire too but acts more like a cat most of the time." The vampire chuckled amused and Jungkook grinned at the reaction he managed to get out of the man, it fitted him well. "I'm Jungkook."

-"My name is Seonghwa, it's nice to meet you, but I think it is getting quite late. Won't your coven be worried for you?" As if on cue, Jungkook's phone started buzzing and he took it out to see Jimin was calling him. He was always the first to start worrying out of their group along with Seokjin. "Maybe you should answer that first. I will bw escorting you home in case whoever was following you is still out there. My prodigy will take care of any trespassers." While Jungkook was attempting to calm Jimin down enough so the older witch wouldn't send out a search party for him, Seonghwa turned around to the young boy that was already standing there and waiting. Jongho was always in tune with his Maker's moods and knew when Seonghwa needed him.

-"Check around the block for any scents that seem out of place, like it was following Jungkook, you know what to do if you catch someone," Seonghwa said in a cold voice and the younger nodded curtly. Neither of them liked trespassers in their territory, they knew who they shared it with and who were just passing through.

-"Don't worry, hyung," Jongho said with a cheeky smile. "No one will harm your new boyfriend." If Seonghwa could blush, he would but he just scowled at the younger vampire's words. That was preposterous! Jungkook was _not_ his new boyfriend even if all Seonghwa could think was holding the cute witch close and never let go. He was really cute that was all! Though his mind betrayed him when his thoughts turned back to the young witch in question again. Dammit, he hadn't had to flirt with anyone for a really long time and it made him feel like a schoolgirl with a crush!

After Jungkook was done with his call and Seonghwa had sent Jongho away to do as asked, the witch made to put down the black cat, but San didn't seem to like that idea, his claws digging into Jungkook's sweater and barely missing scratching his skin.

-"You want to come with us then?" Jungkook rubbed his face in San's fur as he purred in response. "I hope you're not doing this so you know where I live and come to scare me whenever you feel like it, okay? I'm way too young and pretty to die of a heart attack. I have to be at least 50 for that to happen." San mewled innocently, making Jungkook narrow his eyes at him. Maybe he should put up some charms so he wouldn't be jumped by the sneaky cat. He wrapped his scarf more securely around his neck and turned to the vampire with a smile. "I'm ready to go whenever, Seonghwa-ssi."

-"Just call me hyung since Sannie looks so attached to you already," the vampire said with a smile as well. "He always had a soft spot for pretty things." Jungkook blushed again, his heartbeat increasing, but he pushed himself to calm down. It wouldn't do to give away his newborn crush on the handsome vampire so quickly, so he smiled shyly and followed Seonghwa outside.

As they walked side by side, they talked about themselves. Jungkook found out that Seonghwa was old in vampire years, maybe nearly as old as Yoongi was, he was actually shy by nature and a little awkward, but Jungkook countered that he was an awkward bean himself so he could totally relate. Seonghwa had lived alone for most of his life, sometimes an old friend of his, a Fae named Hongjoong, visited him when the vampire felt the loneliness choking him. But that, after turning Jongho, he wasn't as alone as before with someone to talk to and dot on, even if the younger vampire wasn't as open with his affection on a daily basis. Jungkook talked about coming to Seoul to join his hyung Jimin since they were childhood friends and meeting Taehyung, Jimin's platonic soulmate, and how all three of them clicked together as a coven. How they met Seokjin and the rest of their group's hyungline. When Seonghwa told him that he was worried that Jongho had no friends his age to help him become accustomed to his new undead life and the supernatural world, Jungkook reassured him that Jongho was welcomed to hang out with him and his coven and the witch could also introduce him to some of his other friends as well. Seonghwa couldn't be more thankful for meeting the young witch and told him so with a wide relieved smile. The vampire walked him right up to his apartment building's entrance and Jungkook waved at him as the vampire left, but not before Jungkook decided in a bold move to give Seonghwa his number.

-"Why are you smiling like a creep?" Yoongi's voice cut throughJungkook's daydreaming of the hot vampire he had just met. "And why do you smell of vampire? Of a familiar vampire actually?" Narrowed cat-like eyes watched him closely as Jungkook squirmed in place.

-"It's nothing, hyung," he reassured the older quickly. "He just walked me home after a small scare I got. Nothing serious for you to worry about, I mean it."The short vampire got a knowing gleam in his eyes as he heard Jungkook's heartbeat picking up a little faster and the boy blushed furiously, knowing he was caught.

-"I think I remember who the scent belongs to, so I'll wait to meet your future boyfriend first before I start teasing you," the elder said with a smirk that got wider when he heard the rushed footsteps coming their way. "Not sure Jiminnie and Tae will give you the same courtesy though." Jungkook groaned lowly, his coven mates could be impossibly annoying at times, or rather most of the time, and he couldn't imagine how much worse it will be if they caught wind of him already having a crush on someone he had met not even two hours ago. They'd be like dogs with a bone, trying to sniff out of him every little detail.

Jongho stood by the door watching his Maker amused while petting San in his cat form, causing the cat to purr in a steady rhythm. He hadn't seen his Maker so energetic since the time Jongho was only a few days into his undead life. Seonghwa had told him of Jungkook's offer and honestly, Jongho would like to make more friends than only San and Seonghwa's friend Hongjoong didn't count since he was closer to Seonghwa. Not that he minded the Fae really, but he wanted friends his age that would understand his puns and references, that were from this century to put it bluntly. Jongho calculated that physically he was probably a couple of years younger than Jungkook, but he didn't care whether he had to call the witch, or his friends, hyung at all.

He let Seonghwa spoil him whenever the mood hit the elder and Jongho knew how to read his Maker's mood. He owed the man his life after all. Seonghwa had found him after a mugger had attacked him and left him nearly dead and Jongho had to be turned in order to survive. Seonghwa was too kind-hearted to let him die like that, so he bit him and turned him, taking him under his wing to teach him everything he had to know about being a vampire. He knew when Seonghwa needed someone to spoil and dot on, and when his Maker felt the need to be held and coddled, to be weak and vulnerable. Accordingly, Seonghwa knew when his progeny needed to be alone with his thoughts and when he would welcome the older's attention and affection without much complaint. Jongho never said anything, wordlessly offering comfort and cuddles to the older in his own quiet way of showing affection. 

-"I think hyung's got a crush on your witchy new friend," he mumbled lowly to the cat and San mewled in agreement. A boyfriend would do Seonghwa worlds of good, especially someone as cute as Jungkook was. Plus, the boy's magic tasted of innocence and kindness, his aura a beautiful golden color, so he had San's approval. Seonghwa needed some of that light and joy in his life and if San had anything to say about it, Jungkook would become more than a simple boyfriend to Seonghwa. 

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! This took me a while to write it, I think I'll start writing them on Word first and then post them :')) This is the first work in this series, it feels good to post it and I can't wait to see your reactions! 
> 
> It's raining heavily outside and it's the fourth day of the 2nd quarantine. Stay safe and healthy, everyone, now it's time to stay at home and watch our favorite dramas and movies and spend time with family. Bye bye <3<3<3


End file.
